


The Wolf of Casterly Rock

by bookworm_coffee



Series: The Wolf of Casterly Rock [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - The Battle of the Blackwater, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_coffee/pseuds/bookworm_coffee
Summary: Alysanne Stark has been left alone to fend for herself and her sister Sansa in King's Landing where everyone is an enemy and the new King Joffrey loves to torment her and her sister. As the sole keeper of her father's secrets she tries her best to navigate the viper's nest that is the Red Keep. What will she do when the only man able to help her and value her secrets comes and saves the city during the Battle of the Blackwater?This is an AU and Tywin will be a bit (if not a lot) OOC and it is based on both the book series and the TV show.I will add more pairs as the story progesses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written story so please constructive critisism is more than welcome. If I have made some mistakes in grammar or vocabulary etc. please point them out as English isn't my first Language and I'll probably have made a lot of them.
> 
> If you have a suggestion or something you want to see in the story please comment it and I'll try to integrate it in the story if I can.

Barracks of the Gold Cloaks

On an early morning, after having inquired from Lord Varys about the whereabouts of Ser Addam Marbrand Commander of the City Watch, Alysanne makes her way to the barracks. After getting further instructions from some of the gold cloaks she finds Ser Addam instructing some of his men on which areas need more soldiers to keep the peace. In the few weeks after Tywin Lannister’s arrival at King’s Landing during the Battle of the Blackwater, Ser Addam had managed to bring some relative peace in the streets of King’s Landing and he also answered directly to Tywin Lannister as one of his most loyal bannermen making him Alysanne’s best attempt to get to the Great Lion himself.

After Tywin Lannister resumed his position as Hand of the Kind and the breaking of Sansa’s betrothal from Joffrey, Alysanne had been trying twice as hard to make sure her sister was safe but it was even more difficult with the Hound, the only Kingsguard not inclined to beat her and her sister, gone. The beatings and the lashings which had increased in numbers especially due to Robb’s latest victory. Her only protection now could come from the only man the King actually feared, the only man that was able to control him seeing as some of his Red Cloaks had stopped one of Sansa’s beatings when she couldn’t.

“Ser Marbrand” she begun “would it be possible to take a moment of your time?”

After dismissing his soldiers he turned his attention to her “Lady Alysanne, please what did you need of me?”

“I wanted to ask you to please convey my deepest gratitude to our Lord Hand for saving us from Stannis Baratheon and to also ask him if he would be able to see me as I have some questions to ask of him.” she raised her hand to stop him from starting to object “I am aware he is a very busy man, as the position of the Hand of the King was my father’s before he turned traitor, but I would really like to converse with him about my sister’s future and mine’s in terms of marriage.”

Ser Addam seemed to contemplate her words for a minute and then answered her “I will convey your gratitude and your request to Lord Lannister my Lady but I cannot promise you anything more. I suggest you get back to your chambers and if the Lord Hand wishes he will summon you.”

“Thank you Ser Marbrand, you are most kind” replied Alysanne with a nod.

After curtsying she left to go to her and her sister’s chambers but was quickly intercepted by Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Boros Blount. She tried to run but they caught up to her fairly quickly and started hitting and and kicking her when she fell down. All Alysanne was praying for was to make it out of this alive. Suddenly the beating stopped and she could see Ser Marband with two gold cloaks restraining the Kingsguard men. After that Ser Marband accompanied her to her rooms where he left her with a caution to try not to leave until either her wounds healed or Lord Tywin sent for her.

Alysanne thanked him and bid him good day and went to her bed to rest her aching body. It wasn’t the first time men of the Kingsguard beat her, especially since she tried to take the burn for her sister too, but every time made her question her resolve to protect her sister especially when she was most in pain. After the pain would reside a bit she would berate herself for ever thinking to leave her sister to take a beating too and would do everything in her power to protect Sansa. Like reminding the King that it was Sansa who revealed Ned’s plan to leave the city to the Queen, even if her sister hates herself for doing so now, whereas herself didn’t and she is the one that deserves to be punished and not Sansa who is the King’s betrothed. Most of the time it worked and Sansa would have to stand there and watch “to learn what happens to traitors of the crown”. It was hard to know that her sister had to watch her be beaten and humiliated-more often than not in front of the whole court-but it was better knowing she is safer watching, than being beaten herself. And Sansa, sweet, innocent, proper lady Sansa never had scrapes from falling in the hard ground, or bruise, broken bones or cuts from sparring and training with daggers so it was better in Alysanne’s point of view at least to be the one to take on the King’s wrath.

 

Apartments of the Hand

Late in the afternoon she was woken by a knock at her door. It was a Red Cloak with a summons from Lord Tywin. Doing her best, despite the pain she tried to keep up with Gerold, as he told her his name was, the Commander of Tywin Lannister’s Red Cloaks. Soon they were at the apartments of the Hand and she was shown to Lord Tywin’s study.  After she was let in Gerold left and closed the door on his way out leaving Alysanne with none other than the Lion of Lannister who was currently writing something, probably a letter, and seemed to be ignoring her so she gingerly with a slow walk went to stand in front of his desk.

After a few minutes Lord Tywin placed his quill down and begun talking to her “Lady Alysanne. You wanted to speak to me. Speak”

“May I speak and ask questions freely my lord?”she replied instead.

“Yes, yes you may. What is it you want exactly? I won’t have you wasting my time” he almost sneered at her.

“Since my sister’s betrothal to the King was broken to appease the Tyrells, I am guessing that my sister and probably I, since you are here to act as Hand of the King, will be betrothed to someone else. So I wanted to ask to whom we will be betrothed” she said smoothly.

Lord Tywin’s eyes seemed to darkened with fury that wasn’t registered on any other part of his face and he sneered at her “And why would I disclose to you to whom I plan to betroth you? You are a ward of the crown and the family of traitor.”Alysanne’s face shuttered at that then smoothed in a bland mask “You will do as the crown commands and you won’t complain.”

Alysanne gathered her thoughts and her courage and began to speak “Yes my Lord Hand and since I have heard the Rains of Castamere you no doubt have a plan to eradicate them. My lord father is dead, your thoughtless grandson saw to that” and raised her hand to stop the lord in front of her from interrupting “If he wasn’t thoughtless he would have kept him as a hostage in the black cells until his uncle was restored an the war wouldn’t have happened” she took a breath and went on “Since my father is dead, my littlest sister is dead and my youngest brothers are assumed dead, if you kill Robb and his wife the heir apparent is me and then my sister Sansa. So you probably plan to marry us to a Lannister am I wrong my Lord?”

Lord Tywin grunted “No my Lady you aren’t and yet I fail to see your point. Why should I disclose with you my plans”

“Well my lord for one I plan to be a thorn in your side unless we are to be married to someone I approve of and I will make sure my sister will follow my lead.” she finished with a smile.

Lord Tywin stood abruptly at that and stalked around his desk and towards Alysanne with fury at her insolence written all over his face. When he was close enough he grabbed her arm at which she winced since it was where one of the bruises from the beating were located and with a cold and low voice he said “Careful my Lady I have punished people for less than that”

Defiantly she extracted he arm from Lord Tywin’s hand, noting how surprise seem to register on his face for a moment at display of her strength and act of open disobedience toward his words before it was once again a mask of cold fury, stared straight into the eyes that leave most people cowering from fear and dispassionately replied “My Lord, with all due respect, save for executing me and my sister or sending men to rape us there isn’t something your vile grandson hasn’t done to me. Although he has threatened to do both on numerous occasions some of which were during the time court was held so you can ask anyone present if you don’t believe me”

 

Tywin swore to every god in existence and damned his children and grandchild for being so callously cruel and in front of people nonetheless. He needed to get this situation under control and soon before he completely lost his Kye to the North. Changing his tactics he tried to get her to work in his favour “Well my Lady I plan to wed you to my son Tyrion and your sister to my nephew Ser Lancel. Is that to your liking my Lady?” he asked dryly.

“No it is not. As much as I enjoy Lord Tyrion’s friendship you will never let him inherit Casterly Rock and his questionable parentage, his attitude spending his money one drining and whoring and your hatred for him are well known. So no my Lord, wedding Tyrion wouldn’t be to my advantage. I am the trueborn daughter of two great Houses one of which is descended from the Kings of old and I am the niece of the late King. If I marry it will be to someone of my station and one who will inherit or has a great keep. As for my sister I will not let her be married to someone who does the Queen Regent’s whims for sexual favours. If she marries Lancel how long is it before she decides that Sansa shouldn’t be alive anymore? I am sure you are aware that your daughter did nothing but watch with a satisfied smile as my sister was beaten and if not you are aware now. Do not believe me a fool Lord Tywin, I may not talk pretty like my sister but I do observe everything that happens to use it at a later time.” She finished coldly leaving Tywin reeling with that rejoinder.

This child that dares bring up his own fears about his littlest son and the torture his wife had to endure. But as livid as she made him he couldn’t deny the truth in her words. He would never grant Tyrion with Casterly Rock and anything less would be an insult to her blood and position as key to the North. “Well then who would you choose my lady? The Young Lion unfortunately isn’t somewhere to be found. And the King has already been betrothed” he said.

 

“No my lord. Since we both know I would never marry the person who almost killed and managed to cripple my little brother” she said watching as pure shock shone through Lord Tywin’s eyes without his face betraying any of it “my heirs need to be without rumor as to their _parentage_. We both know that none of Queen Cersei’s kids are actually Baratheons and everyone at court has heard the rumors about who their actual father is. Rumors I am sure you are aware of. And of course King Joffrey killed my father so he is also out of the question whoever his father may be.” she paused watching as his face contorted with fury and he warred to get his emotions under control.

“My Lady, those accusations are treasonous as I am sure you are aware of. Your father was beheaded because of his accusations.” he almost hissed at her.

“Yes my Lord I am aware. I also don’t want to do anything more with the information other than to get a better position for myself and my sister.” she replied dryly

“Then please enlighten me with your choices my lady since unless you plan either of you to marry Tommen there aren’t any other Lannisters” he practically spat at her still enraged with her treasonous words and impertinent attitude.

“That is rather obvious my lord. I marry you” she said and watched as fury and shock warred in Lord Tywin’s eyes before continuing “You and I both need heirs. One for you and Casterly Rock and one when you inevitably kill my brother, however much I wish and pray you wouldn’t, for WInterfell. As for my sister give her to the Reach. She listens to me and if she marries Willas, who from all accounts is too gentle and run by the women in his life, you will also have Highgarden’s loyalty something you will sorely need now that their precious Rose is betrothed to the King who will probably use and abuse her once they are married. If they let her be married to him. I don’t think Lady Olenna will let her lovely granddaughter be a canvas of skin for your grandson to carve up like the whores he takes to his bed.” she finishes.

 

Tywin needed time to think and he needed his brother Kevan’s information and counsil. He was outmaneuvered by the young lady in front of him and he did not like that. This young woman didn’t seem to be frighten of him except that wince when he grabbed her which is something he will need if he will actually agree to marry her, but why did she wince only when he touched her? Then it dawned on him that she probably had been recently beaten so he decided to ask her “When was the last time my grandson had you beaten my lady?” he tried to sound a little less harsh as the idea of marriage with the intellectually and physically stunning young woman in front of him started to settle in.

“This morning my lord” he closed his eyes at that as she continued “and I don’t know how badly the beating would have gotten if Ser Marband hadn’t intervened.” He opened his eyes at that now clearly furious again but now because that monstrous grandson of his mistreated something he has started to perceive as his.

“My Lady, Gerold will escort you back to your room and my Red Cloaks will be with you and your sister until further notice.” he paused letting her nod her agreement and then continued “I will think on your proposal and I will summon you tomorrow to tell you my decision. Goodnight my Lady” he said dismissing her.

“My Lord” she curtsied and turned to leave. Before she opened the door she turned towards him and for the first time since she entered his apartments she said to him with a gentle tone and a barely there smile “Thank you, my Lord”

He grunted and watched her leave, Gerold entered and after a few clipped commands left closing the door behind them, leaving him with his thoughts.

 

Bidding a goodnight and a thank you to Gerold, Alysanne entered the room she shared with her half-sister to see her already there.

“So? How did it go with Lord Tywin?” asked her sister.

“We will know for sure tomorrow but wherever you go you will have some Red Cloaks with you at all times. Do not lose them for any reason!! And try to be genuinely nice to them and do not use the pretty songs you like to sing to everyone else at court. I know it’s your way to survive and I am not judging you for it. I wish I was able to do so myself but I cannot. But they are Lord Lannister’s guards so please be nice to them. We don’t want to take any chances” she replied.

“Well how could it sway his decision how I act around his guards?” Sansa asked with a pinched expression on her face.

“I don’t think he likes pretenders Sansa. He doesn’t seem to like people that lie to his face or disrespect him and if you are singing your songs to his cloaks he might find it disrespectful. We don’t want that” as she talked she approached her sister and tucked a strand of hair into place “From now on we are alone here and I will try my best to keep you safe but the only one who can actually save you from the King’s wrath is Lord Tywin. If Robb still had the Kingslayer then he could have traded him for you but he doesn’t have him anymore and, save for him actually winning, we are alone. It is on me to protect you now and that’s why I am asking you do do as I say. _Please_.” Alysanna begs Sansa with her eyes to understand.

With a slight tremor in her voice from the fear of being alone the the viper’s nest that is King’s Landing but conviction shining in her eye now that they may have a chance she answers “I understand.”

Thankful that her sister now listens to her she places a kiss on her forehead and draws her in for a hug. A few seconds latter she moves away and tells Sansa about her day with little detail as to the confrontation with Tywin Lannister and asks her to relay her own day before slowly retiring for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tower of the Hand

 After Alysanne Stark left Tywin Lannister paced contemplating about what had happened. He drew his hand down his face trying to understand how he had been so vastly outmaneuvered and so deeply insulted and cursing his spies for not giving him enough information about Alysanne Stark. They hadn’t informed him of her backbone and her almost single-minded determination to better her and her family’s condition no matter how she obtained it, something he begrudgingly respected her about. If he was honest with himself, Tywin could concede that having such a cunning and not to mention stunningly beautiful woman by his side appealed to him. He could be able to achieve his lifetime goal of leaving a legacy for the Lannister name with her by his side. His only problem was that to achieve that he had to get her to trust him and for him to do the same, something that was virtually impossible with him trying to kill her brother in battle and the treatment that had been bestowed upon her and her sister.

So deep in thought Tywin had not heard his brother enter his study. When he saw him he motioned for Kevan to sit while he paced in front of his desk.

“We have a problem with the Starks.” he started and as his brother arched one eyebrow the only sign of defiance even he was allowed to, he sighed and continued “The Stark girls here at the capitol. One of them may be useless unless used as a bargaining chip for your sons or if Jaime hadn’t been released but the other has better claim to the Iron Throne than Joffrey and she knows it. She knows _everything._ About Jaime and Cersei, about Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, she even came to the same conclusions about Tyrion as I have. And she claims that Jaime was the one who pushed her half-brother off that damned tower” his brother’s face riddled with shock both about the claims about Jaime’s actions and the devastating consequences of the young woman’s information.

“How does she know? Better yet how come she is still alive? And she has to be since we are having this conversation.” he carefully stated his genuine curiosity at Tywin’s lack of action against someone who is a threat to their family.

“Observation is my best guess. As for why she is still alive, it’s a gamble on my part that since she hasn’t said anything yet she won’t until I decide on what to do next.”

“And what do you plan on doing next?” Kevan asked

Sighing Tywin replied “I plan to agree to her proposal. At least a part of it. She and I will be married. And even though I had thought about a way to get Robb Stark out of the way I don’t think that will appease Lady Alysanne.”

Kevan sat dumbstruck looking at his brother for a while after which he gathered his wits enough to ask the questions that were burning his mind “Why Tywin? Why do you want to marry her? You’ve always been adamant about never marrying after Joanna. What changed now?” the pained look that swept across Tywin’s face told Kevan that the thought that he was somehow replacing Joanna with this new marriage had plagued his mind deeply. If the look of cold determination that settled on his face after that moment was anything to go by though, he knew that Tywin was sure of his decision.

“She can help me achieve what my useless children have failed on every turn to do. She can help me establish the Lannister legacy. She is the product of two Great Houses with a line purer than most. She is intelligent, she understands the world around her with a mind beyond her years, she is cunning and she is fierce in her protection of her family. From what I’ve been told she know when and where to speak and she knows how to behave as a true Lady should. She has all the traits I desire for and are expected of the Lady of Casterly Rock.” was  his brother’s sharp reply.

Kevan could see his brother’s logic and could concede to it. “Yes, I can understand what you mean and from what I’ve heard she is one of the only people to bend Joffrey to her will.” at Tywin’s inquisitive look he explained “She has saved her sister Lady Sansa from countless beatings because she knew how to play his violent impulses. She did have to bear the beatings herself of course but I think her objective was for Sansa to be spared such treatment. As such she bent him to her will. If you get her on our side she will be a powerful ally.”

Tywin grunted at that “I think that a peace treaty between the throne and and the northerners sealed by my marriage to Alysanne Stark is the only way to get her to our side. The problem is what we will do with Sansa Stark. If a treaty is signed then they would demand their princess back.”

“You could always just keep her as a ward. The Young Wolf can rage all he wants but his Lords are already disappointed in him for letting Lady Catelyn’s slight of releasing your son go unpunished. If Robb Stark refuses an end to this already too bloody war just because he doesn’t get one of his sisters back then he will have a rebellion in his hand and we won’t have to worry about him.”

“You are right. But there is still a matter of your sons. What will we exchange for them? If we had Arya Stark as Cersei claimed then the matter would have been solved.” sighing Tywin continued “No matter  a treaty will be drawn up and sent at first light in two days time. If Robb Stark dislikes the terms we will have to meet to renegotiate. You will fetch her tomorrow morning to get her here. I want you to tell me what you think of her personally once we are done.” and Kevan could see his brother’s frustration at the situation that had been presented and wanted to ease his worries as much as he could.

“If she is half as great as people claim her to be she will make a fine Lady Lannister brother. You may not love her as you did Joanna but she could very well be a true asset to you. I do not think Joanna would fault you for marrying again brother, no matter the reason, if it was to such a lady.” he said and was glad to see some of the worry leaving his brother’s face as he noded. Kevan took his leave then.

Tywin sat in his desk an started to work on the peace treaty. He thought about whether he should disclose his plans with his, as it seemed, soon to be wife. It would be a good test to see her capabilities as well as a show of good faith and trust on his part. Maybe she will even have a solution either to his Sansa Stark problem or that of his nephews still being in the hands of the Young Wolf. After writing his terms down he fully let himself think of Alysanne Stark.

She was a beautiful young woman, of that there was no doubt. No man would look at her raven dark hair that touched her waist and not want to drag his hands through them or look at her eyes and not be lost in the grey darkness that was broken at times by small spots of Targaryen violet. She was also tall and lean and, if he had guessed correctly with how her dress hugged her body and what was on display, muscled but still had the knowledge of how to hold herself as a lady should. But Tywin was not a man that could be swayed by pretty looks. As much as he loathed that he was outmaneuvered he could only feel his respect for the young lady grow. She used everything in her power to try to better her and her sister’s position and challenged him, a man who most men could not even look in the eye, to do so. Yes, she will be invaluable to him once they established some sort of understanding between them.

Tywin thought that he will also have to talk with Cersei and Joffrey to stop their attacks on the Stark girls. That meeting will probably end much worse than the one with Lady Alysanne though. Cersei will also have to be separated from Joffrey, if any work was to be done to stop his vile grandson from tearing the kingdom apart with his stupidity and his unwarranted cruelty, perhaps through a marriage alliance to a northern house if Robb Stark agreed with his terms.

 

Royal Gardens

Alysanne and Sansa were taking a stroll through the gardens with two Red Cloaks following closely behind, seeing that it was a lovely morning, when they saw Meryn Trant and Boros Blount approach them with furious gazes on their faces, that were covered in bruises from Ser Marbrand’s men probably.

The two Red Cloaks got in between them with their hands on their sword hilt which, after their warning to not get closer to the ladies was ignored, they drew. One of them was almost immediately brought to the ground by Ser Trant and the other was busy fighting Ser Blount. Alysanne quickly took the fallen soldier’s sword-that had fallen almost at her feet-pushed her sister behind her and stood ready to fight Meryn Trant who had a mad gleam of mirth in his eyes from seeing a lady hold a sword.

“You will hurt yourself with that sword girl. And that’s our job. You will pay for these bruises.” he said with a cruel smile and then attacked.

What he didn’t account for however was the eldest Stark’s proficiency with a sword. Alysanne took advantage of his moment of confusion at her presenting an actual challenge to the knight and attacked slicing him deeply at his left leg making him cry out in pain or more likely in shook at having received a wound dealt from a Lady.

As he was ready to charge at her again three new Red Cloaks had arrived along with Ser Kevan Lannister who had a bewildered expression on his face. He indicated one to fetch Ser Marbrand and deliver Ser Trant and Ser Blount to the black cells and then turn to the disheveled Lady Alysanne and the seemingly petrified Lady Sansa.

“My ladies please explain to me exactly what happened.”

“Ser Kevan, if you would be so kind as to have my sister accompanied to our room by one of your guards I would appreciate it. As I am sure you are here to escort me to Lord Tywin I would like to not repeat myself about what happened. Once is more than enough I am afraid.” Alysanne replied instead.

“Very well , Godwyn and Trygar will escort Lady Sansa to her chambers.” with a nod from Kevan to the two cloaks and after a hug to her sister, Sansa leaves. “Now then shall we go to Lord Tywin?” he questions to which Alysanne nods.

 

Tower of the Hand

Tywin can say he was startled and slightly worried when a pale Alysanne Stark walks into his study with a bloodied dress and Kevan trailing behind her with a concerned expression on his face. He doesn’t know which one is the reason he decides to ask.

“Are you and your sister all right my lady?” and he thinks it’s the wrong thing to ask as he sees her eyes darken with barely controlled rage.

“Physically this time we are fine _my lord_ ” and he is sure she almost scoffs before continuing “this time I was able to have a means to defend myself and my sister from physical harm but that does not mean that my sister is not even more terrified than she was yesterday. She has to live in a constant fear on the King and Queen Regent and the fact that she doesn’t now have the betrothal to him to protect her from death. So I am sure you understand that she is _not_ infact all right” she says coldly.

Before he can say anything she starts talking again “The two _knights_ ” after that there is a scoff “decided to repay me for the bruises they sustained yesterday after they were stopped from beating me and whatever else they were trying to do. Each of your Red Cloaks took one of them but _Ser_ Trant managed to kill the one attacking him easily and turned his attention to me. Fortunately your soldier’s sword was close to me and I got a hold of it. I battled with Trant for a minute or two and that’s when Ser Kevan intervened.” she finished gesturing Kevan who noded.

Tywin sighed and started talking “All right, Kevan make sure to have them held at the black cells for two weeks. That ought to remind them that they are to guard the King not beat the innocent.” Kevan nodded and left to make sure Tywin’s command was carried out.

“My lady I am sorry you had to endure that once again. You won’t for much longer I assure you. I have thought of your proposal and I agree to marry you. I am not sure about your sister and Willas Tyrell but that can be discussed at a later time. For now I want your opinion with something.” he saw her eyes slightly widen at that.

Quickly recovering Alysanne answered “ I will try to be helpful my lord.”

“Our union could, if your half-brother agrees of course, end the war. I think you could be an asset to me, to the kids we will have and to my house and I doubt that you will agree to help me and not try to murder me in my sleep should I kill the rest of your family.” he said.

“I would be stupid if I tried to murder you my lord. Yes I would probably mistrust you and even hate you should you kill my family but I would not risk my life and more importantly Sansa’s  for some hollow revenge. Right now you and your men are the only ones that can protect us from the Queen Regent as well as the King. Were I to kill you I would lose that safety, as feeble as it might be right now.” she instantly replied impressing him with her ability to think with her head and not her heart.

“Very well my lady, as much as I appreciate you not trying to kill me I was us to be allies, to come to trust each other. To do that I have to at least offer peace to your brother and I can’t be held responsible if he does not agree to stop the war. Our marriage will be one of the prominent points of the peace agreement. He will be able to retreat north of the Neck and rule there as King in the North. Our second son or our first daughter will marry the first daughter or second son of Robb and Jeyne Stark. As for the hostages I want your opinion on how to keep Sansa here and how to get Kevan’s sons back.” he finishes and watches her ponder at his words for a bit before answering.

“About Sansa you can keep her as your ward as I am assuming you will not trade her for your nephews. She can stay on the pretence that I need her here as my lady in waiting but you could always send her home. The northerners will see you in a much better light if you do. As for your nephews, I am sure you have enough prisoners to release for them.” she says, her face relaying that she is deep in thought.

“Are you aware of the betrothal of you and your sister to the Freys?” he says slyly and watches as confusion, disbelief, fear and then anger flash across her face before it settles in a cold mask.

“To whom and why? And who made the betrothal?” her voice is as cold as ice when she replies.

“When your brother broke his betrothal to the Frey girl he had to give them someone else. He betrothed you to one of lord Frey’s sons and your uncle Edmure to the one he was supposed to marry. Sansa and Arya were betrothed the first time along with Robb to a son and a grandson respectively.” he answered calmly and since he was watching her, he the flash of rage before she closed her eyes.

“We will not be sold to the _Freys_ ” she spat and continued “If you have any men to spare you should send them in search of Arya. I will not let either of my sisters be married into that damned house. I will kill them and myself before I let that happen” she hissed.

Tywin was glad she’d rather trust him with her sisters than the Freys and her family. A wise choice especially since Genna had told him more about the abhorrent things that happened to girls in that castle, after her wedding to that family. And he could understand her anger towards her family as he was the only one who stood up against his father when he decided to marry his sister to the second son of Lord Frey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me your opinions the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took this long to update but this was a hard chapter for me to write. Plus I have my exams which limit the time I can spend writing this.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this!

Godswood

The meeting with Lord Tywin was brought to a close after he assured Alysanne that he would try to find Arya. Alysanne knew that she would not be able to keep her temper and hurt feelings at bay for much longer so she was glad that Lord Tywin let her take her leave. She briefly went to her rooms to check on Sansa and to change in a clean gown and after having done both she went to the Godswood, escorted by Gerold and two Lannister cloaks. She asked for as much privacy as they could give her and so they stayed away as to not hear her but in close enough range to actually see her should she need something. After kneeling in front of the weirwood tree, sure to keep her guards watching her back, she let her emotions and memories free to assault het. Her terror of being the only thing between Sansa and Ser Trant made her shiver. She felt betrayed by her family and her house by being sold to a Frey to atone for Robb’s mistake of breaking his betrothal and so her tears started running freely. Tears for her family’s betrayal, their refusal to try to trade them, Sansa’s too naïve and trusting nature that was no longer there after the beatings she had to see and endure, her brothers being in the wilderness who probably no one to protect them, Theon’s actions that spoke of a man grieving for his sisters and hurt by their predicament, as she never believed he would lay siege on Winterfell had there been any effort on Robb’s part.

Tywin was told that Alysanne had gone to the godswood. As he got closer he told her guards to wait at the entrance to give the two of them some privacy. He guessed she had not heard him approach since her shoulders did not stop shaking nor did her quiet sobs. Tywin battled with himself on how to approach the situation. On one hand, he did not want to be the one to deal with emotions of any kind as he knew his approach was rather harsh and that would not help him form a relationship with the young lady. On the other hand, he wanted to try to help her if he could with what was troubling her so much for her to break down and to try to establish some sort of, probably tentative, friendship. Making his decision he went and kneeled next to her to which she finally reacted panicked eyes flying to his face at being caught unawaresand vulnerable with her emotions in clear display for everyone to see. She reminded him of a frightened child at that moment, reminding him that even for the display of her intelligence and cunning she was still too young for the horrors she had endured in the span of the year and her single minded attention to save herself and her sister came with the cost of loosing parts of herself. Her marrying him was probably the last thing she wanted, with all the hatred between the families, but she still bargained for it making her relinquish the part of her that probably wanted him dead as it would only worsen her position. His respect for her ever present, as she stopped crying immediately at the presence of another person as not to show weakness, he tried to make his voice as not threatening as possible to alleviate some of her fear while also being commanding to get him the results he wanted he asked “Would you care to share with me what happened my lady?”

A chocked sound emerged from her throat while she stared incredulously at him before answering him “I do not think you would care to listen to what I have to say, my lord”

“If I did not want to know I would not have asked my lady. I am not one for useless and empty words” he replied with a scoff.

She contemplated his words, sighed and after gathering herself she replied.

“Everything that has happened has caught up with me. I had to be strong in front of Sansa to give her a person to lean on in this hostile place and I couldn’t show weakness to anyone else or they would take advantage of it so I did not mourn my father, I didn’t express my hurt at Robb’s refusal to trade your son for either or both of us, I couldn’t talk to anyone about the beatings, I couldn’t talk about what Theon did to Winterfell and the why behind his actions, I can’t talk about Arya who is the image of father and how I will probably never see either again, I have to forgive Sansa’s trusting nature and naivety that led to father’s arrest, I can’t talk about how every time I have to denounce my family, because Lady Stark foolishly kidnapped your son thus starting a war, a part of me dies” she paused at that trying to calm herself before continuing “I can’t talk about the absolute fear I felt today when I saw Trant and Blount. They would have raped and killed us if not for the red cloaks. The moment when I was all that stood between Sansa and Trant two thoughts were running through my mind: that I had to defend my sister and that I would probably die trying. Most of what I did, I did mechanically because my body remembered my training. It was as if I was watching through fog at what was happening, it still is.” she turned to look at him at that point her eyes sincere, vulnerable and showing the ache that was eating away at her “After everything that has happened I have to appear unaffected and controlled and in charge of the situation when that could not be further from the truth.” she finished almost whispering the last word.

Tywin’s respect for the young woman grew and a part of his hart thawed for everything she had to bear because of Lady Catelyn’s mistake. He slowly, as not to startle her, placed his hand on her arm and started to rub in a soothing rhythm as he started to talk. "The fact that you have been able to conduct yourself as you have is commendable my lady. Not many people would have been able to do that, much less be able to manipulate Joffrey as you have and be as dismissed from the court as a power player. You have done wonderfully with the circumstances you've been dealt and as painful as it may be that your brother didn't try to get you and your sister he probably did not do it as to not show weakness in front of his vassals.” after taking a deep breath to let her think over his word and to contemplate how to proceed from there on, Tywin continued “If you are to be my wife I need us to be partners. You will not have to face such matters alone and I will try to not be the cause of more grief for your family but it is not only up to me.” he gave her a pointed look and continued “You will also have the protection and respect of the title as Lady Lannister. You won’t be persecuted from the crown and if you are then it will be an attack on House Lannister which I will not take lightly. You are an intelligent and cunning woman and I intend to have you beside me as an equal. Especially with you training and choice of studies.”

She startled at that and Tywin reassured her “I do not require you to give your input in the fight against your family. I may be cruel but not callously so. But I won’t be alive for many years to come, you will outlive me and what children we have will have to learn from you. Will have to follow you. Will probably have to live up to you. If there is a war after I am gone you will be the one who has the command. I will also want your input on the Baratheon brothers and Balon Greyjoy. I also require you to have the bearing that is expected of the Lady Lannister. How you dress, how you act, how you talk. The lions do not concern themselves with the opinions of the sheep but we also do not act like fools. I’m a demanding man I know but I won’t ask any less. But I will in turn try to be the person you can lean on. It’s not an ideal situation but I think it’s better than keeping everything to yourself.” He finished tucking a strand of her hair, that had fallen on her face, behind her ear.

Alysanne’s mind was trying to settle the emotions Lord Tywin’s words induced. Shock, from his blatant praises and his indication that she will be valued for what she knew and could do. Things for which she was berated for almost her entire life by Lady Catelyn and the septa. Happiness, at her efforts finally being recognized and her views and opinions are wanted, that someone, if she takes him at his word, wants to be there to help her with what she’s going through and to make her stronger. Sadness, that it’s a Lannister, and the most feared one at that, that is that person who sees her true value. Hope, that maybe she will not be alone anymore and she will be able to protect herself and her sister if need be. Dread, for Robb, Lady Catelyn and the northerners who if they don’t agree to whatever terms Tywin Lannister sets they will probably be killed. And finally a peace that she had not felt since before she left from Wintefell to come to King’s Landing with her father because the most powerful and feared man in Westeros as good as promised her he will help her if she meets his logical, at least in her mind, expectations. In that moment, with the most feared man rubbing soothing circles on her arm, kneeling in front of the tree of her ancestors, Alysanne Stark felt safe for the first time since stepping foot in the capitol.

She picked up her courage and reached for Lord Tywin’s other hand that was resting on his knee, covering it with her own and she said with as much openness and gratitude as she could convey “Thank you, Lord Tywin” lightly squeezing his hand.

Tywin was watching as probably a thousand thoughts raced through the young girls mind before her face took on such an open expression that she reminded him of the first and only woman he loved, no matter how they looked nothing alike. Then she voluntarily touched his hand something that no one had done- dared to do- since Joanna had died with the same gentleness that his late wife had and with a voice almost as gentle, she spoke and he barely managed not to shiver both at the display of gratitude from this young woman as well as at how much she reminded him of his wife. Composing himself, he rose and gave his hand to help the lady stand which she readily accepted. When she was standing he brought her hands up, pressed a kiss on each and without letting her hands go he replied “It is my pleasure my lady. And when we are alone you may call me Tywin. We are to be wed, you should use my name unless decorum states otherwise.”

With a radiant smile she replied “Then you may call me Alysanne.”

Taking advantage the fact that there weren’t any ears present Tywin started to talk about a different matter “Alysanne I want you to know that I had thought of a plan to end the war. A plan that see your half-brother, his wife, his mother and several of his bannermen dead.” he was pleased that apart from a pained and horrified look, that was to be expected, she did not try to interrupt him “As you are to be my wife and mother of however many children we have, I do not want you to hate me. And enacting my plan will ensure just that. For that reason I will not order it to be played out, however your half- brother will have to agree to my peace terms one of which is me marrying you to ensure that both parties honor the peace. If you wish you can send a letter to your family to help them make the right choice. This war has to end one way or another. No one can afford it going for much longer. Winter is coming and we will not survive it if we are at war with each other.” he finished.

Alysanne nodded stiffly and replied “I understand Tywin. Though I wish that we were not at war at all I know that my best chance is to try to convince my family to meet your terms and I will have a letter ready this evening.” she seemed unsure of what she wanted to say next but she still pressed on “Thank you. For trying to spare my family even though that does not help your plans.” she finished with a sad smile.

Tywin nodded acknowledging her words and started steering her towards the exit of the goodswod. Once there he bid good day to Alysanne and gave the order to one of her guards to bring him her latter once she was finished with it and went to attend to matters of ruling.

 

Sansa’s and Alysanne’s Rooms

Alysanne, after wondering a bit to make sure her face reverted to its original colour after crying as much as she had, went to her rooms where she was greeted by Sansa and Shae.

“Alysanne!! Tell me what happened. Are you well? What did Lord Tywin say about your proposal? Did he agree?” Sansa rambled the moment Alysanne closed the door.

“One question at a time San” Alysanne replied with a soft smile “I am well and yes he agreed that we will be wed. It will be one of the major parts of the peace treaty Lord Tywin plans to send to Robb.”

“What about me? Will I have to stay here?” she said with a small voice.

Alysanne was barely to control the anger not to show on her face and tried her best to nod sound as angry as she felt “Yes. You will stay here and it is better that way.” the disbelief that coloured Sansa’s face was as evident as if she had voiced it “It is. Robb and Lady Catelyn have betrothed myself, you and Arya to Lord Frey’s sons and grandson. I cannot let you go there. I would rather kill you than send you in that house to endure whatever tortures for the rest of your life. At least here, now that Lord Tywin’s here, you will have protection and will be able to marry a good person from a noble house.” she finished drawing her distressed sister into her arms and gesturing to Shae to start a bath.

“When Shae gets back you will go with her and bathe. I will write my letter to Robb and send it to lord Tywin and then we will talk some more about it okay?” she disentangled herself from Sansa and watched as her sister nodded and left.

After Sansa and Shae left, Alysanne sat down and wrote to Robb about Tywin being their savior, about the need to get Winterfell back, about winter coming and their best chance at survival being the realm at peace. She tried to stress that this was an advantageous way to end an already too bloody war and that she wanted this marriage. She was just finishing when Sansa came back and after completing her letter she sent it to Lord Tywin with one of the Red Cloaks.

Said Red Cloak came back with an invitation to break her fast with Lord Tywin and to talk about the letter and the peace treaty the next day, which she readily accepted.

After that Sansa talked about the experience from earlier in the day with the two members of the Kingsuard and her fear of them. They talked about Lord Tywin, what may happen with the peace treaty and their family. Sansa told her of her invitation to join Lady Margaery and Lady Olenna the next day to break their fast. They talked about what not to say and how they should act toward the Tyrells with Alysanne pleading Sansa to tread carefully as Lady Olenna was an incredibly sharp woman as they had previously been made aware.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the delay but I just finished my exams today so I didn't have much time to write until now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Tower of the Hand

Lord Tywin was behind his desk attending to some letters when Alysanne entered his study. He gestured for her to sit and gave her his draft of the peace treaty to read while he finished writing his letters. She reads his terms carefully and tries to think how Robb will react to reading them. The terms are eloquently written but that’s probably going to infuriate Robb more, as he’ll think that Lord Tywin is showing his contempt for him. But it was a treaty so his use of language was the right one. Having finished his letters Lord Tywin stood from his desk and came to sit beside her.

“What do you think of the terms my Lady?” he said after she finished reading.

“Robb will probably oppose the breaking of the betrothals and his title as Lord and not King, my Lord. He will want Sansa and Arya back even though they would immediately be wed to the Freys and they would not go with him to Winterfell. I do not think he will have a problem with us marrying as he will have northern blood in the Westerlands. He will probably want to discuss some of the other terms as well but I think he will agree. Or he will have his lords to fight. I don’t think they were happy with him leaving Lady Catelyn unpunished for releasing your son or for breaking his betrothal to the Freys and marrying a girl from the westerlands who is from a House sworn to the Lannisters, no matter that they now follow Robb.” she replied.

Tywin was once again astounded with how much she understood war and the way men thought and acted. The fact that she was able to read and criticize her family with a calculated coldness as well as she did with everyone else made him even more sure that his decision to try to broker peace was a right one. He would lose her otherwise and that was something he would just not accept anymore. He had read her letter the previous day and he was glad of the way she presented the idea of peace whilst also almost berating The Young Wolf for his actions and inactions.

“If he does disagree with some of the terms then I will go to meet him to discuss this further and I will probably leave Kevan on my stead here as Hand with you to watch, learn and help him.” he saw her frown at his words and emplained further “You may be intelligent and have knowledge about how to essentially handle a Lord’s responsibilities but you need to learn how to assist me in my responsibilities as Hand of the King.”

“Tywin”hearing her say his name from her lips for the first time made Tywin’s chest clench with an emotion he did not want to identify “as much as that may be a prudent course of action, it is not the best.” at his inquisitive glance she explained “If it is just you going to them they would try to rally the northern lords behind them to refuse on the basis of me being opposed to marrying you or Sansa and Arya-though she is not here- not wanting to stay in King’s Landing. Whereas if I am there with you I could stop thought thoughts from festering.” he looked ready to protest at her going with him so she held up a hand to his scowling face and continued “I am asking you to take me with you to show a sign of good faith to my brother and his bannermen as well as to help mend some situations. If I am the one telling my brother to break the betrothals he might listen whereas he will take it as a sign of you wanting to have us as hostages to keep the North in line-not that it’s entirely untrue since Sansa will be just that until she marries and so will Arya when she is found- and we know how that turned out for the last prisoner of war.” she gave him a pointed look after which he seemed to understand her train of thought “The matter of your children having  _misplaced_ ”she sneered “Arya and pretending they still held her captive will also arise. If I am there I can assure them that you have been and will continue looking for her. It will not look good that you thought you had her and your children lied to you but I will point out, probably several times during the meetings, that Robb had done nothing to ensure their return so he is worse in terms of morality and honour since we are his family.” she finished barely holding the anger from showing through her voice even though it was clear by how she was almost shaking.

Tywin had to concede that her plan was more than sound. In fact he was loathe that he had not thought of it. But he was also very pleased that she was showing him some of what she was feeling. That she trusted him enough to do that. Wanting to help her feel better he thought that a change of scenery would give her some time to distract herself from her anger.

“You are correct that you should join me should I meet with your brother. But we should continue this conversation while we break our fast.” her eyes showed how grateful she was and she nodded.

He stood and offered her his hand to help her stand, which she readily accepted, and then tucked her hand in his elbow. Contact was not something he thought he had been missing but it was. He lead her to the room adjoined to his solar where his servants had left them several things they might like as well as a plate with apple pie which was her favourite, if he was informed correctly and going by the delight that was covering her face, where a frown had existed only moments ago, it was. And then she turned at his and shot him with a smile so radiant his breath caught in his throat. The overt happiness on her face makes his chest tighten and he has to reign himself in as not to smile at her thought he can’t seem to stop his lips from quirking and he knows that she can see how delighted he was with her as his eyes don’t do anything to cover how he feels at the moment.

“I see that my information that apple pie is your favourite was correct” she chortles at that.

“Yes Tywin, it certainly was. Thank you” she says with a smile.

Alysanne realizes that it has been a long time since she had laughed or smiled and that she seems to be doing both in Tywin’s presence. That makes her think that maybe, if any gods out there are good she might be able to have a happy marriage. She feels like she is starting to be able to breathe again. She was in a constant state of fear at being completely alone and helpless and now she is starting to feel some semblance of safety.

He nods at her words and says “I hope it will also be to your taste Alysanne. I do not think it is made differently in the North but I hope it will suffice”

 “It is amazing Tywin! It reminds me of the ones I had at Winterfell” she says after eating a small piece she whips her head to Tywin and offering a more reserved smile.

“I am glad you enjoy it my lady. On a less pleasant note, since you are to accompany me to meet with Robb Stark, should the need arise, what do you propose we do with your sister?” he says as they sit down and start eating.

After thinking about it for a bit she aswers “I do not know to be completely honest Tywin. I do not think it is wise for her to come too but I do not want to leave her alone here. If we are both absent I do not want to think what could happen to her.” she says sadly.

“I agree that she should not accompany us and should she stay here she will be either in the company of my bother Kevan or of more than enough guards.” Tywin tries to reassure her although he knows that her concerns are well founded.

“I do not like it but I do not think there is another way. But please, give me your word that you will let her be as protected as possible if she has to stay here.” she pleaded with eyes filled with pain, at having to leave her sister should the need arise, and fear, at the very real possibility of Sansa ending up hurt.

Bringing his hand to lightly brush her cheek he says “I will make sure that my grandson knows what is expected of him. If this treaty is signed then he will not have his mother to placate him and let him do as he wishes. From what I have heard in a few years he will rival the Mad King in cruelty if he doesn’t already. If Cersei weds someone from the North and leaves the capital then we will be able to better handle him. The only person helpling him will be Baelish and he does not have enough power to do much damage.” as he finishes he sees she has relaxed a bit.

“What have you thought about Baelish and his elevation of Lord of Harrenhal? Will he remain so?” she asks taking the hand currently on her face and lacing their fingers together on the surface of the table.

“Even though I have thought about the matter I haven’t reached a conclusion. Do you have any thoughts?” he replies.

After drawing a deep breath she starts talking “He should not be able to have the power of a Lord. He will upstage everything just to gain more power and he has as far as I’ve heard  saddled the Crown with an enormous amount of dept to the Iron Bank and House Lannister. He was the one who even though he had promised my father that he would help him in regards of his friendship with Lady Catelyn. From what Tyrion has said it was a  _friend_ in King’s Landing that the attempt on Bran’s life was made on Tyrion’s orders. As Tyrion was not the one who tried to kill my brother I fear it was Littlefinger himself that staged it. He always says “Chaos is a ladder” and what better chaos than two of the greatest Houses being at each other’s throats? And it was. He has a castle and a lordship and can now marry into one of the Great Houses such as the Vale. It is said that Lord Robin is a sickly child and that Lady Arryn has had an obsession with Baelish since they were kids. Probably as much as he has with Lady Cately. I have seen him look at Sansa, who everyone say is a copy of her mother. He has an obsession with both. He has approached us to say he is our friend but as Sansa is much more susceptible and to his taste, he has focused more on her. I do not know if he plans to marry Lady Arryn or Sansa or Lady Catelyn or more than one of the three. What I do know is that whatever power he hold should be stripped from him. If he is not a Lord he will have more difficulty enacting his schemes.” she finishes.

Tywin is at a loss of words. Her mind is as sharp as his own and she can find information better than he can, as to how he doesn’t know. She has brought up a problem he did not know existed and which would have probably cost him dearly. How that retched man managed to make two Houses to do his bidding is not beyond him. He knew the players in his game well, Catelyn Stark’s fierceness for her children that would make her do anything however irrational and void of logic and his own ego and wish to never show weakness as a House even when it comes to his ill-made son. And now they have to find a solution to that problem. Because even though the war will be over soon, one way or another, if he managed to wed one of the Tully sisters or gods forbid Sansa Stark then they would have even more problems.

“You are right he has to lose his tittle. The how of it I do not know yet but he will.” and his mind starts working on possible solutions. None of them seems good enough. He could have him killed and his body thrown at a street in Flee Bottom but that would probably raise questions as to who, how and why but it was a sound last resort if neither he, Kevan or Alysanne could come up with a better plan. Should he be able to find more witnesses to Littlefinger’s schemes and plans he would be able to try him and have him executed. He had not even realized he had been tracing circles on her hand until she extracted hers from his.

“If we could find someone willing to talk about his schemes or plans, especially concerning Sansa and I, then maybe he can go to trial and at least lose his titles or if we are lucky enough his head.” she says as if having read his mind and then once again surprises him “I am sure Lord Varys will be kind enough to point us- or at least me- in the right direction.” a savage smile starting to form on her pretty lips at the though that a plan was being made to bring down that damned man.

Now Tywin can see how she got some of her information. The spider’s network was vast as well as reliable in the information he chose to bring forth. The why he was willing to give or possibly sell information to Alysanne Stark escapes him but he will find out eventually. He also appreciates the streak of ruthlessness he just saw from her to see that a man who had wronged her and her family paid the price for it. It was the same kind he exhibited on a lesser maybe extent and for somewhat different reasons but it made him feel a closeness he had never felt before with another person, not even with Joanna for she was too gentle to ever do something like that. Cersei was ruthless too but callously so and that grated on his nerves. If you are always ruthless with no regard for the situation then only the monsters respect you and everyone else hates you.

If  she actually got the information she wanted it could work and he made sure to tell her so “That is a sound plan indeed. But only provided we get that information. If The Spider does indeed tell you then we will be able to try Baelish. And I am sure that whoever we find and you and your sister’s testimony would be more than enough to at least strip his of his tittles for being a traitor to the Crown.”

“Then by your leave I will try and find Lord Varys and obtain that information.” she said and he nodded, bid her good day and asked her to come find him if she learnt anything or if she was unable to do so today the to come again tomorrow to break their fast together.

They stood and he walked her to the door at which point she brought her hand to his face caressing his cheek mirroring his actions from earlier and kissing his other cheek. As she left Kevan entered.

They had not yet been able to talk about Alysanne as of yet since they both had more than a few things to attend to yesterday so Tywin was ready to hear his brother’s thoughts on the matter of his bethrothed.

“Tell me Kevan. What do you think of her?” he said straight to the point.

Huffing a laugh he answered “From what I have seen there is not a person more fit to be your wife and the new Lady of Casterly Rock. She is kind and compassionate getting her at least some the people in Flee Bottom to have given their allegiance to her but she is also intelligent and cunning with a mind probably as sharp as yours and willingness to protect her family-the ones she can at least- that rivals those of a lioness with her cubs. I do not think there is anything she would not do for her half-sister. She is exceptional with a sword and her only rival might be Jaime in a good day and not as what happened yesterday and she is probably educated as a lord as well as a lady. If you manage to become her family then you and the Lannister family will win its greatest ally.” Tywin nodded his agreement at what was said before his brother started speaking again “When will you marry exactly? And is the peace treaty ready to be sent tomorrow?”

“Yes, as I said it will leave at first light. As for when I will be wed it depends on The Young Wolf’s answer. I will marry her that is for sure, but I do not when exactly.” Tywin paused thinking about whether to talk to Kevan about Baelish or not since a plan has already been formulated and then continued “I have two other matters to talk to you about. I want you to spend time with Sansa Stark. If there are negotiations about the treaty me and Alysanne will go and you will be the one to ensure that Sansa Stark is not harmed. Is that clear?” Kevan nodded his agreement so Tywin went on “Petyr Baelish will also have to be eliminated. He was probably the reason this damned war started and he is obsessed with Sansa and Catelyn Stark. He is planning something and I want to know what that is. He also holds too much power as a Lord especially of a keep as powerful as Harrenhal and has too many liberies.”

“Okay how will he be eliminated?” Kevan asked.

“ Lady ALysanne is trying to gather information about his plan right now. If she is successful Baelish will lose his titles and maybe even his head.”

Kevan shook his head at how well they worked together even though they barely knew each other and thanked the gods that he was on their side and loyal to Tywin. When they wed they would be a force to reckon with and only a fool would stand in their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long passage that is written in italics is a memory of Alysanne.

Royal Gardens

Varys had just left from where the Tyrells were meeting with Lady Sansa when he spotted  Lady Alysanne with the red cloaks who seemed to be following her and her half-sister the last two days. The why seemed to be because Lord Tywin Lannister had apparently taken a liking to the eldest Stark, as much as a man like him could take a liking in anyone.

“Lord Varys” she curtsied  with a smile when she came closer.

With a slight bow he replied “My Lady. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your beauty this morning?”

“Varys you know flattery does not work on me” she says with mirth clear in her eyes and voice “and I always tell you what you want to know without it anyway.”

“That is true my lady. Well what is it that you wanted my help with?” he said.

“We should go inside to talk. I find the sun is not agreeable with me today.” she replies and a look of understanding crosses his face. Whatever information she wants should not reach anyone else’s ears and so they make their way to Alysanne’s room.

Once there they sat at the chairs near the window as to be as far away as possible from the door. When they both settled Alysanne started talking.

“Baelish needs to be stripped from his power and his lordship. The only way to do that is to get him to trial about working against the crown. He will have to be declared a traitor. I need you to tell me who could be the most likely person to know his schemes as well as to help me bring that person to us and make sure they will talk to us.” she said.

Varys contemplated what she had said. He wanted Littlefinger gone that was for sure but there were complications to that plan. As much as he might like Alysanne he would not stick his neck just to see everything fail spectacularly and probably let him get more power. “And how will he be tried? He has the favour of the King so the Queen Reagent will make sure he will be innocent. The King’s whores are all brought from Littlefinger as he is the only one who does not care about how they are returned. Unless the Lord Hand was on our side and intervened, the trial will be in Baelish’s favour.”

“Who said he was not?” she said with a sly smile which grew at the look of shock on Vary’s face “He agrees that Baelish has too much power and especially when it comes the king. Tell me Varys is that enough incentive to stick your neck out for?” she says teasingly and then sombers up and continues “I know it’s a lot to ask for especially now that he is Lord of Harrenhal and has much more power. I understand that you would be gambling with your head and I would not have asked it of you if I did not have some level of insurance that this would go our way. I may want him dead for what he has done to my family and the realm, plunging it into chaos for his own gain, but you are as close to a friend as we can have at a place like this and I would extremely dislike it if we were to lose you for some hollow vengeance.” she finishes with a soft smile.

“If what you are saying is true, then I will find you that person as soon as possible. It will probably be hard to convince them to talk and we will have to be ready to ensure their safety for Baelish will surely send assassins for whoever that person might be.” said Varys after briefly considering Alysanne’s words.

“Then you should take your leave and try and find them. When you do I will go to lord Tywin to tell him we found Littlefinger’s secret keeper. You should not approach them until Lord Tywin tells me how we will approach that person as well as how we will keep them safe. I do not want innocent blood spilt nor do I want that vile man to get away with everything he wants.” she replies and Varys took his leave to make his enquires.

After a few hours Varys came back with a name. She was horrified to learn that it was a little girl she had seen once. She still remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday. She had gone to Flee Bottom when they were to see Princess Myrcella off to Dorne and, before the riots started, she came upon a boy being beaten by two men of the city watch and a girl, the boy’s sister, crying and thrashing while being restrained by another guard.

_“ **What** is going on here?” Alysanne shrieked, watching as no one opposed to the harsh treatment to the kids who couldn’t have had more than 6 name days, making the gold cloaks, the kids and the man standing closest to them turn to her._

_One of the cloaks replied “This one” pointing at the girl “ tried to steal bread and her brother thought that she should not have been punished and tried to interfere. So we are teaching him not to do that” he finished with a grin._

_Alysanne’s eyes darkened and her whole demeanor changed. She stood straighter and with a voice that brought chills to the hearts of everyone around her she spoke “If you touch another hair on that boy’s or that girl’s hair you will not live long enough to regret it, mark my words.” she hissed “As for what they did” she turns and tosses a gold dragon to the baker “this is more than enough for the bread and whatever they might need for at least a moon. Do not presume to stop them from being fed.” she crouches down and hold her hands out for the children to come to her. The girl breaks free and comes to her but the boy is being gripped tight by the two cloaks. “Release him. **Now**.” she snaps at  them._

_That brings them out of their trance and while one of them is still holding on to the boy the other two start advancing towards Alysanne and the little girl. Standing, she puts herself between the little girl and the guards, who have drawn their swords, and when one of them gets close enough she punches him hard taking his sword as his grip loosened due to his surprise. The other guard subsequently attacked. After defecting a few blows, Alysanne slashed at his calf and then hit him on the face with the hilt of the sword as the first one was starting to approach her again this time with a dagger. She easily evaded his first to stab her and using the hilt oh the sword again she hit him on his belly taking his dagger at the same time and bringing it to his neck. At that point with one guard on the ground and the other one step before death Alysanne turned to the third guard and with a cold voice said “ **Release** the boy. I do not care to kill you but I will if you keep trying to hurt these innocent kids. They aren’t stealing as I paid for their bread and if any of you would not have tried to save your sisters if you were in this boy’s position then you are the worst kind of men or you are lying. Now **release** him.” _

_At last the guard released the boy and he scrambled to Alysanne’s side gripping her skirts tightly. She put herself between the two siblings and the guards and slowly gave the gold cloak his dagger and sword back, after which all three left. Ignoring the crowd that had gathered she crouched down again and bid the girl to come closer. Once they  were both close she took their hands and she spoke “For a moon you will be able to have enough food not to starve but you should find a somewhere to make money if your parents do not or if you do not have parents. It is not right to steal, because other people have spent hours to make what you steal and will not be rewarded for their troubles. I know you are hungry” she said brushing her hand through each one’s hair “but if you do not find work then they will come and beat you again. And I will not be able to stop it. It is a crime to steal even if you do not have another choice for now.” she finished with a sad smile._

_She drew both kids in for a hug and then sent them on their way as she went to hers._

It was what she did for those kids that got Varys’ attention along with the beating she took from the King for stopping the punishment of the little kid from being met. She won Varys’ loyalty as she continued to do such acts of kindness, never again as openly as that one. But now she was learning that the little girl had to be in the mercy of Littlefinger for the money she instructed them to make and she felt guilty for suggesting so. But maybe if she had not she would not have been alive.

Due to the lateness of the hour she did not go to Lord Tywin, opting to tell him the news the next day when they broke their fast.

Tower of the Hand

The next day, Alysanne accompanied by two red cloaks and was on her way to the Tower of the Hand when she was intercepted by Littlefinger. The two red cloaks tensed up immediately but as he did not appear to have any malevolent intentions they could not do much about him being there unless the lady commanded them so.

“Alysanne my sweet, would it be possible to speak to you without your two guard’s presence?” Baelish said in a sweet voice that had all three tensing.

“Do you think that is necessary my Lord? I am unsure if Lord Tywin would like his orders to be defied and he did say that I should not be separated from my guards.” Alysanne answered hoping that the prospect of potentially angering the Hand of the King might dissuade Baelish from getting her alone.

“I am sure our Lord Hand knows I would never harm you and as such would not oppose to me speaking with you alone. I can escort you wherever you were going if you want my Lady” he says.

“That will not be necessary my Lord. Jerrod could you and Baelon give me and Lord Baelish a moment? Please give us some privacy if you would be so kind.” Alysanne said with a tight smile.

“We will be out of hearing distance to give you some privacy my lady but we cannot leave you alone with Lord Baelish, no offence my lord but Lord Tywin did not talk about any exceptions.” Littlefinger nodded his acceptance of Jerrod’s words and the two soldiers left them alone.

“Well my lord, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Alysanne asks when the guards are far enough.

“I have secured a way out of the capital for you and Lady Sansa.” Alysanne scolded her face into a bland mask at that “I will be able to get you back to your family. I tell you this because you will need to prepare yourself and Sansa to leave whenever I may deem it most safe for you. I am sure you are eager to see your family again and to leave the lion’s den at any cost.” he finishes with his mouth twisting in what she feels is a cruel upturn.

“Thank you my Lord. I will be ready. Now I must leave you or people will get suspicious.” she says with a polite smile and walks towards Jerrod and Baelon once he nods his agreement and bids her a good day.

As she reaches the two red cloaks she whispers “We need to go to the Tower of the Hand undetected by Littlefinger or his birds at any cost. Do you know of a way?”

“I know of a way from here to a place close to it will that suffice, my lady?” Baelon answered.

Exhaling the breath she’d been holding since Littlefinger approached her today, Alysanne asked Baelon to lead the way.

When they were outside of Lord Tywin’s study Alysanne gripped Baelon’s hand and said “Thank you so much Baelon. It is imperative that Littlefinger did not know I am to see Lord Tywin and you made it possible.Thank you.” with a final squeeze of his hand she makes her way inside. When she enters she sees him engrossed in the parchments in front of him so she stops before the desk and stands still until her indicates whether she should sit.

Tywin had a busy morning. His riders left at first light with instructions to ride hard to Riverrun to give the Young Wolf his terms for a treaty and after that he has been trying to deal with the implications of the crippling debts the crown found itself upon. The only positive that has come out of that debt is that it will help them against Littlefinger. His ill-made son may have had some good ideas as to how to start repaying that debt to House Lannister as well as the Iron Bank of Braavos but they were not enough. That was what he was doing when Lady Alysanne stepped into his study. Without raising his head he observed her as she approached and noted how stiffly she held herself and how she was almost vibrating with some emotion he could not exactly place. Once he finished his report on what could be done about the payments he indicated for Alysanne to sit in one of the chairs while he rose and went to sit in the one next to her.

“Good morning my lady, I hope you had a good evening yesterday?” he asked her.

Sighing she answered “Yes my lord, and I found a person that could potentially help us. But I need you to make sure that this person will have your protection.” she takes a shaky breath and continues “She’s a little kid. She can’t be more than seven and she’s working for Baelish. How can anyone do that to a child? She may not be a whore yet but I do not think she has many more years before she does not have another choice on the matter annd that is only if he has not given her to those who seek pleasure in children. How can… how can they be so…cruel Tywin?” she said brokenly and as he sees her eyes he can easily read the compassion she feels for the little girl as well as her anger and fear for her but before he manages to speak she grasps his hand and continues on “If she helps us and gives us valuable information then Baelish will kill her or worse. Promise me Tywin that you’ll do what you can to protect her” she pleads and his chest constricts at the pain he hears in her voice. It grates on him that whatever feelings he has developed are getting out of hand but he does not think he wants to stop them if he could. It has been a long time since he had felt this way and he was only a boy then and he made the only decision that was about himself and not for House Lannister. But this time he is glad that his heart and his goals align for he would be loath to let her go now that he has decided she was his.

Bringing his available hand to stroke her cheek, he says “I promise you Alysanne that I will protect her should she help us, because that is not a sure thing unfortunately. She might be more frightened about what Littlefinger will do to her should he find out.” at that he sees her shoulders relax a bit but still some tension remains.

“Thank you, Tywin.” she says taking the hand on her cheek and placing a kiss on his wrist before leaning against his hand. She takes a deep breath and starts talking again “Baelish approached me today and wanted to speak to me without the red cloaks hearing us.” at that Tywin stiffened since nothing good could come out of that situation “He plans to whisk us away Tywin. To get us to wherever Lady Catelyn is. I do not know how he plans to get us out of the city but it will probably happen because some kind of chaotic situation has erupted, due to his influence of course, once again. He did not tell me when but he told me to be ready and make sure Sansa is ready too. I don’t even want to think about what he will ask in return. He said that he was sure I would want us to leave _at any cost_ , what could that cost be? Even if I refuse he will take Sansa, I am sure of it and I cannot let her in his _care._ ” she almost spat the last word “We need to make sure he is stripped of his power. Soon. Before he enacts his plans.” she finishes with a tired sigh.

“In the next few days I will make sure that neither you nor lady Sansa are left alone and that there are always guards on your door. And I would like you to something on you at all times” at that he stood up, went to his desk and drew out a small elegant dagger from what seemed to be Valyrian steel. “If you are ever in the same position as with the Kingsguard, which is unlikely since I made it pretty clear to the King what would happen to them should he send them to harm you or your sister again, I want you to be able to defend yourself.” he says as he gives it to her “Our marriage will not only bring this war to a stop but we will be able to make the realm prosper again. To do that I will need to trust you and I will need you safe. This will help with both objectives I think.” he says and as she looks up to his to see almost completely concealed emotions that may be mirth, admiration and something she can’t identify yet but she swears to try to learn to read her essentially betrothed.

“It certainly will. Thank you Tywin, again. I know you are risking your and everyone else’s wellbeing with giving me this dagger as you cannot be sure I will not use it against you but with giving me this dagger and everything you have done so far you made me feel safer in a place where I did not think such thing even existed.” leaving the dagger on the table beside her chair she brings her hand up to his face and runs her hand through his whiskers before leaning slightly upwards and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you for that Tywin. You cannot begin to understand how much that means to me” she says with a soft smile that makes his heart clench and he curses his daughter and grandson for making her feel that way and Ned Stark for ever setting foot in King’s Landing, even though he knew how well Starks faired South, and bringing her to a place that had made her live in fear every day of her life.

Stifling the impulse to kiss her, as he did not think she was ready for such intimacy, he pressed his lips on her forehead and holds her in his arms for a few precious seconds. She smelt of honeysuckles and roses and he swore something settled in him the moment he committed them to memory, as if knowing how she smells brings about an odd kind of peace in his very being that he had not felt in decades.

After a few moments they disentangle themselves and go to finally break their fast. Alysanne is pleased to see that there is apple pie once more on the table and beams a smile to Tywin who looks at her with an upturned and she finds herself feeling happy that she could make him smile, as little as that smile may have been.

After talking a bit about plans to repay some of the debt owed to House Lannister and the Iron Bank and some truly sound solutions proposed from Alysanne she closes off deep in thought. Tywin tries to reign in his anger at being essentially ignored as he starts talking “My lady, would you be so kind as to tell me what you are thinking?”

Aysanne seems to startle if it was at his tone or the fact that he addressed her he does not know be she does answer him “I was wondering my lord” she seems to pause to organize her thoughts and then starts speaking again “if you would let me send a raven to Lord Bolton.” his surprise must have shone on his face for she immediately continued “As he holds Harrenhal he may be able to spare a few men to find your son and send him to you. He may not have a good relationship with Robb but as I spent a lot of time in the Dreadfort he seemed to like me and we came to an agreement as to his _practices_.” she shudders at that “I may not like what he does but he seems the most levelheaded of the northern lords, including, unfortunately, my half-brother.” for a  moment Alysanne looks lost in her memories before she shakes her head and continues “I am sure if I asked him he would at least send him on his way to King’s Landing should he ever capture him and not send back to Robb as he should.”

“Alysanne there is something you should know about the Boltons. Ramsay along with the Karstarks and the Freys have contacted me to form an alliance.” he holds up a hand to stop her from interrupting him “The Freys were slighted by your half-brother when he broke his betrothal to Roslin Frey and Lord Walder will not let such thing go. The Karstarks want revenge for Lord Rickard’s beheading by Robb Stark. They think it unfair that Lady Catelyn suffered no consequences for what they deem treason while their Lord was beheaded for killing two _enemies_.” he scoffs at that “They were their prisoners and they were squires. They were four and ten and three and ten, the boys he killed” Alysanne’s horrified gasp makes him pause to contemplate how much compassion towards children she has shown today, even now when it is about boys who fought against her brother “Lucion Lannister a distant grandnephew and my nephew Tyrek, my brother must have been distraught when he found out.” he says with sadness seeping through his tone since Alysanne took his hand in hers and begun rubbing circles on his skin. Who she meant to comfort out of the two of them he does not know but he shakes his head to dispel the thoughts and continues “Not the matter at hand. The Karstarks and the Freys want retribution against your brother and Ramsay Bolton wants in. I do not know how he learnt of their desires but he wants to be involved at whatever plan is drawn up.” at that her hand stops and she pales “I have not yet told them I will help them and, since our marriage will broker a bloodless peace I prefer it from any other alternative, I will not but the fact remains that they want to probably kill Robb. I do not know if Lord Bolton sent his son to be able to throw away suspicion should their plans fail or if he does not know but you should be informed of what is happening before you send any letter.” he finishes.

“Though I do not think it beneath Lord Bolton to do that, I am fairly certain that it is Ramsay’s own ambitions and hatred that is the driving force and the cause of his allegiance to the Freys and the Karstarks and their plans.” she  swallows hard at that and continues “I believe that it is best if we let lord Bolton know about what his son is planning and that he should keep an eye for your son.” she hesitates before continuing, her face getting a haunted look “We had a code, me and his son, he figured it out. I could send it like that so it can only be read by Roose and we can send it by raven. It would be much faster. What do you think Tywin?”

“I do not think that writing in code is essential. But I agree that we should send a message to him. I will write part of it, the other part you be written by you and we will both sign it so that he knows he is dealing with both of us. A Lannister always pays his debt and he should know that if he returns my son he will be rewarded.” she nods at that “What I would like to know is why you had such a close relationship with his son as well as how come you call the Leech Lord himself Roose.” he says almost with derision.

Arching an eye at his tone and removing her hand from his she replies stiffly “I was betrothed to his son, _my lord_. He was killed before we could be wed, probably by Ramsay. While we were betrothed my father was always trying to change my mind about it so I stayed a long time at the Dreadfort as a result. There I was able to train, study, be myself really whereas at Winterfell Lady Catelyn would always be over my shoulder nagging me about bringing shame to my father with being unladylike. It did not matter that I still learnt to play the harp and sing and embroid, from the moment I picked up a sword I was a disgrace to my family.” the haunted look from before had returned tenfold but now it was because of him and it twisted at his heart that he brought up unpleasant memories. She still continued though “We were in love. Father did not trust Roose Bolton and as such did not want me marrying his son. I know all about the monstrous practices of House Bolton but most take no pleasure in it, despise it even. But they do not have control over their need to inflict such violence. That’s why Roose uses leeches. To keep himself as much in control as he can. It’s barbaric but I genuinely do not think he or many others can help it. I hate that they do that, but I cannot hate Roose who showed me kindness all while I was at the Dreadfort. More than a few of my skills with a sword, dagger and bow were because of him.” she says with sadness written all over her face.

“I am sorry for bringing this up Alysanne. I know it’s not pleasant to think about such things” he says.

With a sad smile she replies “No it is not. If we could write the letter now I would like to retire to my rooms soon. Sansa will no doubt be waiting for me.”

Thinking he caused her enough pain today he escorted her to his study where he crafted the letter to Lord Bolton. After she wrote her piece of the letter, they both signed it and he sealed it. Seeing that she was still upset as she was leaving he caught her hand before she opened the door.

“I _am_ sorry Alysanne. For bringing up your betrothed and his death. If I had known-“ with a sad smile gracing her lips she interrupts him.

“I know Tywin. You are the last person who would bring it up if you knew. I know. But I must go to my sister truly. She has not entirely liked that I have spent much time here and not with her leaving her alone with the snakes that parade the gardens and the entirety of the Red Keep.” for the second time that day she leans upwards kissing his cheek just missing his mouth this time and takes her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the series has several information about the characters, how they look, the relationships to each other etc. so please check it out.
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you liked or disliked about it so far. Thank you!💕


End file.
